


Bound and Senseless.

by wott



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chains, Chrobin - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Pretty hardcore, Self-Indulgent, m!chrobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wott/pseuds/wott
Summary: A very self-indulgent fic where m!Robin is bound in a chamber for acting up-- Grima awakens and Chrom has to find a way to settle him down...





	Bound and Senseless.

When Robin opened his eyes, it felt like he hadn’t opened them at all. It was so dark where he was. What happened? The last thing he remembered, he was in Chrom’s office discussing battle scenarios. Why… Why couldn’t he move his arms? Why couldn’t he see anything? Where was he?

All these questions swirled in Robin’s head as a door clicked open. A small line of light shone through the room and his head throbbed with pain. He tried shielding his eyes from the blinding light, but his hands wouldn’t respond the way he wanted them to. All he could hear was metal clanking against itself. He was bound.

Robin was starting to get anxious. Was he kidnapped? Why was his head hurting so bad? His train of thought was lost when the door creaked open and the person he least expected emerged from the light.

“Robin?” Chrom called quietly into the darkness. Robin heard footsteps and watched the prince step into the darkness.

“Ch-Chrom..” Robin managed to make out with a hoarse voice. His throat felt so dry and his stomach felt empty. How long was he in here for? Why did he feel so tired?

Robin’s body winced and the chains clanked when Chrom started a match and lit a candle within the room. Once the tactician was able to take in his surroundings and properly face Chrom, his heart felt warm. As the blue-haired prince took a step forward, Robin noticed the expression he was making, and he felt tense. Chrom looked nervous, scared, _untrusting_. Robin’s eyes widened and his head throbbed. He attempted to grasp his skull to take on the pain, but the chain caught his wrists and he groaned. Chrom took a step back after his actions.

“Robin, are you sane?” Chrom asked, taking a cautious step forward. _Was Robin sane?_ What kind of question was that?

“What? Of course, I’m—“ _You’re nowhere near sane. You’re part of me, for the Gods’ sake!_

Robin shook his head vigorously and let out a scream. Chrom backed up and grabbed the helm of his sword. _He was armed?! Why is he so hostile?!_

“Robin, you’ve been acting strange for days now. It pained me to do this, but I needed to... for the safety of the castle.” Chrom came closer than he ever did. He was inches away from Robin. He knelt down and ran his fingers through the tactician’s snow-white hair. His gentle touch made Robin feel alive.

“Chrom, I… I’m so sorry,” Robin said softly, wanting to touch him back. Alas, he couldn’t. He buried his face into Chrom’s palm and closed his eyes. Somehow, when he touched him, he could tame his dark thoughts.

The pounding in Robin’s head ceased and his heart beat quickly. Chrom seemed to react nicely to Robin’s nuzzling, as he rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

“You made a good decision, bringing me here. The last thing I would want is to harm the people of Ylisse, or you.” Robin added.

“I had a feeling you would say that,” Chrom replied and smiled at his response. He knew Robin was here, sane and himself. He watched him cautiously still, but he knew he could at least hold a conversation with him for the time being as if he couldn’t before.

“What happened? What’s been happening?” Robin asked curiously. He opened his eyes and turned back to Chrom. The prince seemed relieved when he saw them open—Possibly another sign of Robin snapping back to normal.

“You were acting… completely unlike yourself. You…” Chrom paused, almost hesitant as to whether he should tell Robin or not, “… You tried to kill me.”

Robin’s heart shattered. He tried killing him? He tried to kill his precious Chrom? Chrom… is the man he _loved_. How could he possibly lay his hand against him? Robin swore his life to him when he held his hand out to him on the field on that fateful day. He devoted himself to protecting and working alongside him. Now the man before him, the man he had fallen in love with, told Robin with a pained expression that _he tried to kill him._

_I deserved more than simply being bound. I deserved the death penalty. I deserved worse._

“Your eyes,” Chrom continued, “I remember them turning red, and you were yelling atrocities after you passed out for a brief moment. When I helped you up, you grabbed the closest thing to you and hit my head. Luckily your physical strength wasn’t your strong suit and I handled the situation okay. I brought you in here upon Frederick’s harsh command.”

“He has the right to feel disdain for me. I put you, his lord, at risk.” Robin replied, disheartened by what he was hearing. He felt hopeless. There was no way he could stand at Chrom’s side now, after having nearly killed him. There was no way he was going to regain Robin’s trust—that trust they built up so strongly. He was surprised he was still alive even after what he had done.  
  _You’re getting vulnerable…_ _Your love for Chrom makes you weak. Makes things easier for me. You’re a complete and utter joke for someone who’s, well, me._

Robin’s head started to pound. He shook Chrom’s hand away with his head and let out a pained groan. He started to breathe heavily and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Ch-Chrom… my head… ugh…” Robin muttered. Chrom moved his hand from Robin’s face to his shoulder and pushed him back against the wall. He had a firm yet trembling grip on his shoulder. His nails dug into the fabric of his off-white undershirt.

“Robin, snap out of it!” Chrom called. Robin felt a wave of illness. One moment his mind was screaming Chrom’s name, and the next moment it would be overshadowed by an echoed laugh. The tactician ground his teeth and rested his head against the wall. He kept hearing Chrom call his name, but each and every time he did, it would grow fainter. Soon enough, everything went blank. Robin had fallen into the cavern of his thoughts once again. _Grima had pulled me down here._

 

* * *

 

“That’s better…” Grima opened his eyes, crimson and glowing faintly. These were the eyes that desired to kill Chrom. He gave the blue-haired prince a sinister, toothy grin. Grima’s fangs grew out once he was awakened. Chrom felt a chill crawl up his spine when he reemerged. He had lost his lover again.

“Robin…” Chrom said somberly, his grip loosening on his tactician’s shoulder. He was just as vulnerable as Robin was before he was pulled out of sanity.

“Robin? What is this name?” Grima asked teasingly, “I am the Fell Dragon, Grima. This body no longer takes on that name.” Grima broke into an insane laughter. Tears welled up in his eyes as he cackled maniacally. His laughter echoed in the chamber, but despite its volume, nobody but Chrom could hear it.

“No, I won’t believe it!” Chrom shouted over the laughter. This silenced the white-haired man. Chrom gave him a stern glare and stated, “I will not believe that Robin completely succumbed to your power. I know he’s still in there. Give him back to me!”

“Be quiet.” Grima grimaced. “You’re out of luck if you think he is capable of claiming this body again. He was weak. He had too much vulnerability. Consider him _dead_. “

Chrom had never heard Robin speak in such a low, ominous pitch before. He had never spoken to the prince in disdain; only in love, honor, and respect. Sure, Robin would complain about him doing careless things, but it was all out of love. This tone of voice he was putting on was pure _hatred_. It pained Chrom seeing Robin in this state. This wasn’t him. He had to find a way to bring him back.

“You’ve gone awful quiet, Chrom. Contemplating ways of killing me?” Grima teased, shifting his body to make it comfortable. He was starting to register the pain he was feeling in his arms. “Ngh... Better make it quick. I’m getting sick of these chains.”

“I’ve got another idea,” Chrom replied confidently. He grabbed Grima by the shoulders and pushed him roughly against the wall, this time resulting in his head hitting the stone wall.

“Ack!” Grima grunted, but before he could protest, Chrom took his lips with his own. The tactician mewled in response to the prince’s lips. His mewl turned into a growl when Grima fought back by biting his lower lip, drawing blood. Chrom backed up and grunted. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He wasn’t going to give up though. He knew the only way to bring Robin back was expressing his love the only way he knew how.

He grabbed Grima roughly by the hair and turned his head upward. This caused the fell dragon to snarl. He tried fighting back with his hands, but all that did was cause the cuts on his wrists to sting and the chains bounding them to clank. The sounds Grima made were starting to turn Chrom on a little bit. Robin and he never did anything _this_ kinky, but now he was starting to gain interest.

Chrom pressed his lips against Grima’s neck and peppered it with kisses and licks. Grima’s body was starting to tremble and react to Chrom’s rough touches. He even let out a moan and a familiar call of his name. Grima’s eyes squeezed shut. It was a sign that Robin was torn between the two souls dwelling within him.

“Chrom...” Grima’s voice fell frail. It was the one Chrom was used to. It was working. Chrom smiled and cupped Grima’s face into his hands.

“Robin… I’m going to help you.” He said quickly before planting a kiss on his lips. Grima moaned quietly into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Chrom permission to enter with his tongue. Grima tensed up and growled into the kiss, realizing what was happening.

“Aah... mmm…” Grima purred as Chrom continued kissing his lips. The fell dragon backed up and out of Chrom’s hands. A line of saliva kept the two connected until it broke and fell onto Grima’s chin. The Plegian growled and bit Chrom’s hand, making him wince in pain. He wasn’t going to give up; he was going to take advantage of this. He pulled his tooth-marked hand out of Grima’s mouth, quickly wiped the blood pouring on it on his pant leg, and pushed two fingers back in. Grima instinctively licked the two fingers, which kept pinching at his tongue.

“You like that?” Chrom asked as breathed softly through his mouth, admiring the view of his lover sucking on his wet fingers. The tactician responded with a lustful growl. Grima was starting to enjoy this just as much as he was. Chrom chuckled and pressed a kiss on Grima’s cheek. He closed his eyes and moaned softly in response.

Chrom took his fingers out of Grima’s mouth, to the dragon’s displeasure, and moved his hand over the bulge of the bound man’s pants. Grima’s voice hitched and he started trembling again. He tried to protest by covering himself with his hands or clawing at him, but his wrists pushed against the chains again and he let out a weak, frail scream. It pained Chrom to see how much Robin was hurting, but he had a feeling that he’d be out of these chains soon enough. Besides, seeing as how the tactician was blushing madly and panting excitedly, Chrom could argue that he was _enjoying_ the pain.

Chrom felt up the tactician’s groin and smirked. “You’re quite honest,” Chrom teased. Grima growled in protest but didn’t do much to move the prince’s hand away.

“Shut up…” Grima contorted. In response, Chrom gave his bulge a firm grip, causing the tactician to crane his neck and let out a lustful scream.

“There’s no need to talk to me like that,” Chrom said sternly and inched his face forward. He looked Grima in the eyes and said in a bitter growl, “You’ll be shut up soon enough.” Chrom held a firm grip on Grima’s hair as he pulled him into a rough kiss. Grima rolled his body against Chrom’s as the prince slid his other hand into his pants. Grima winced and hummed into the kiss as Chrom started rubbing his shaft.

“Curse you…” Grima hissed into Chrom’s lips as he was interrupted by the prince’s tongue. Grima fought for dominance, rolling his tongue against Chrom’s and growling when Chrom pulled his hair back, claiming the dominance Grima craved so much.

Chrom couldn’t wait anymore. In order to bring out Robin, he had to take the next step. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving Grima with his tongue sticking out and his breath heavy and wavering. His eyes were hazy and focused on the prince. His irises flickered from red and glowing to amethyst and dull. What Chrom was doing was working. He needed to continue.

Chrom pulled Grima’s pants down to his ankles. He was on his knees and trembling. Chrom grabbed his leg and propped it on his shoulder. Grima squirmed uncomfortably and bit his lower lip.

“Quite the view…” Chrom commented with a grin. Grima was too lustful to protest. He wanted Chrom inside of him. He _needed_ the next step. Chrom pressed his moistened fingers against Grima’s entrance and the fell dragon started getting shy. He squirmed and let out a soft whimper, but Chrom wasn’t going to take it. He kept hold of Grima’s ankle with one hand and slipped his fingers into his entrance with the other.

Grima felt an electric shock of pleasure when Chrom’s fingers entered him. His hole clenched around him as he arched his back and clenched his fists, causing the chains to clank. Grima’s scream was raw and dry and music to Chrom’s ears. With every push into Grima, the tactician cried for more.

“P-please, more...!” Grima mewled. Chrom nuzzled the tactician’s neck and sucked his Adam’s apple. This was Robin’s sensitive spot. Grima gasped and craned his neck. “Ch-Chrom!!” Grima cried.

“Where are you, Robin...?” He whispered as he peppered kisses on his lover’s neck. His moans and whimpers sounded like Robin’s, his skin tasted like Robin’s; his body reacted like Robin’s. _This was Robin_. He wasn’t going to give up on his tactician just yet.

Chrom gave Grima’s neck a final bite, driving the white-haired man wild, before pulling back and slipping out of his trousers. The prince leveled his cock with Grima’s entrance and let out soft breaths. He was feeling this just as much as his partner was. He could see Grima’s eye color changing drastically every second. He was bringing Robin back. This was going to break the seal. Chrom took Grima by the hips and pressed into him.

Grima tensed up and grit his teeth. He clenched his fists harder and tried desperately to wrap his arms around Chrom to bring him closer, but the chains challenged him once again. His wrists burned intensely from the metal cuffs. His breath was heavy and his eyes were watering.

“Chrom…” Grima moaned, “Y-you’re so big.” Chrom’s face reddened and this didn’t help his lower region. Grima grinned when he felt a slight growth inside of him. Chrom grunted and inched deeper into him until he bottomed out.  
  Knowing full well that Chrom appreciated the praise, Grima shouted, “Fuck me Chrom! Fuck me _hard!_ ” Chrom growled and barked back, “Shut up!” he leaned in and attacked Grima’s neck again. He started to move inside of him. Grima’s head fell back and he let out a pleasurable moan as he was pushed into the wall with each and every thrust. His neck stung from the rawness of his flesh, and with each thrust, Chrom was getting closer and closer to his good spot.

“Harder! Deeper, Prince Chrom~!” He moaned mockingly in between genuine moans. Chrom grunted, “I said shut up!” as he quickened his pace. Chrom was getting there. With a free hand, he took Grima’s shaft and started pumping. His member twitched excitedly in his grasp. He could tell that Grima was getting there too.

“Chrom...!” Grima exclaimed, “That feels… so good!” He huffed. At this point, Grima’s eyes were purple and his expression was less psychotic. His face was red and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Robin…!” Chrom grunted. With each thrust, he called for his lover’s name, to which his tactician would respond with his.

“Chrom, I’m gonna…!” Robin arched his back and his voice hitched as he released. Soon after Robin was done, Chrom followed suit. He gripped Robin’s hips tightly as he called his tactician’s name one last time as he released inside of him.

 

Chrom held his tactician in his arms as they breathed synchronized, heavy breaths against each other’s necks. Robin nuzzled and pressed soft kisses on Chrom’s neck as Chrom pulled his body closer to his in a tight embrace.

“Chrom… Thank you.” Robin whispered, tears welling in his eyes, “I didn’t think I’d be able to come back this time. I’m so sorry—“

“Peace, Robin,” Chrom interrupted. He took Robin’s shoulders, gently pushed him back so he could look at his face and wiped the tears from his lover’s eyes with his thumb. “Just relax. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m just glad you’re safe and here with me again.”

Chrom took a gold key out of his chest pocket and unlocked the cuffs on his wrists. Robin let them fall limp at his sides, but Chrom picked one up, careful not to touch the wound the cuffs formed. He placed a gentle kiss on Robin’s palm, warming the tactician’s heart a little. His kisses gently traveled up his arm, up along his shoulder, against his bruised neck, on his cheek, and then a final one on his lips. Robin, finally free from the chains, draped his arms around Chrom and happily accepted the loving, tender kiss. His headache was gone, his head was free of those dark thoughts, and the only thing on his mind was his precious, blue-haired prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Leave Kudos/Comments and who knows maybe I'll make a one-shot collection!!


End file.
